Humanity's Strongest
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: In a world where dragons,angels,and devils exist. Human can only fight back with the help of one of them. Whether its through resurrection, a sacred gears made by Gods, or with the help of Dragons, or any other holy and demonic weapon. But then, there is one man, armed with the power of millions human. Can he survive in a world where man is but a speck of dust? MaybeOverpowerd!OC
1. Chapter 1

A quiet and peaceful place, perhaps these is the first impression that people will have when they enter the bar. Siting there all alone by himself is a man wearing a tattered and dirty coat, one which you more likely find in an old time movie than here in modern time. The man's black eyes seems to gaze in the mirror in the corner of the bar, and his mouth turned into a scowl after he sees two man and a women sitting in the croner of the bar. He reach for something in his pocket and leave some cash in the counter before heading for the exit in the bar, where the people he observed earlier also seems to get ready to leave in a not so subtle way. 'Damn amateurs' the man grumbles under his breath, and even though he say it in a low voices that human can't possibly hear, the woman seems to look ashamed for a moment before hiding her face from the man. 'Huh, so this time it isn't human eh?' The man think for a second before dismissing the though, as if being chased by some non human entities is just an everday occurences. After some walk that can be describe as a peaceful walk if not for the 3 beings that chase him, the man finally stop in a clear field, away from the population before he sit down in the ground, waiting patiently for his chaser to show themselves.

* * *

"So, you noticed us huh?" A voice broke the man's thought as he opened his eyes, in front of him stood 3 people from the bar he was previously in and the seemingly leader of the 3, a man with blue hair with a smile speak to him, his blue eyes gazing with unhidden curiosity for the man that is currently sitting in front of answer to his question, the man who begin to get up scowl once again " As if anyone would failed to notice your so called attempt at subtle hiding. Well, maybe a blind man with a deaf ear would, but even i doubt that" Hearing his mocking answer, the woman behind the blue haired man roared with anger " You! Who do you think you speaking too?!" And before the woman can continue speaking, the coat wearing man interupt her " The leader of a stalker who don't have anything better to do than stalk an old man like me?" The man answer with an expression that could be called bored, the woman's temper finally reach its limit before she make some sort of weird hand movement and a dark energy gather around her, the blue haired man finally stop her by raising his hand "Now,now, Lyer. Don't be so quick to lose your temper , its unbecoming for a beautiful woman such as yourself" The man speak with chided tone, as if he speaking to a woman, apparently named Lyer, The coat wearing man noticed with little to no interest, spurt some blush from hearing the praises but quickly protest the decision "But milord! This human have dare to insult you! I can't possibl-" Before she can finish her sentences, an immense pressure suddenly appear in the area, freezing the woman and the man beside her while the coat wearing man only raise an eyebrow "Now, Lyer" The Blue haired man speak once again, but this time his voice held none of the calmness he had before and only contain promises of pain if Lyer decide to disobey him "O, of course milord" Lyer quickly replied, her face now becoming pale as sweat starting to appear on her beautiful face and hearing Lyre's answer, the pressure immediately disappear and the blue haired man smile again "That wasn't so hard was it?" The man speak cheerfully, his previous anger seem to gone as quickly as it appear.

Growing tired of the drama that is happening in front of him, the coat wearing man open his mouth once again "Well, I love to stay around to chat with children like you. But sadly, I am a busy man with a busy schedule….that was a lie, sorry. You just annoying, get to the point" Lyer bristle with anger once again hearing the man's disrespectful tone but she hold back in saying it out of fear angering his master again while his master replied with a cheerful tone "Ah of course! My name is Ashlad Hellion, and the lady behind me is Lyer and the man beside her is Trask, we are devils, it's a pleasure to meet you" The man said with a bow, now hearing the word 'devil', some people would question the word or at least ask if what they hear is right, but the coat man simply nod "The feeling is not mutual I assure you. More importantly, what's a high ranking devil like you have to do with me?" Hearing the man's nonchalant answer, Ashlad's smile widen, as if he found some new toy that he got to play with "Hooo…it seems that you really are the one we looking for, you are the one who human called Arth am I correct?" hearing the name, the coat wearing man raise an eyebrow in surprise"Huh, so you know my name. What of it?" Hearing the man's confirmation, Ashlad smile turn into a predatory grin, the pressure once again appears in the area "Excellent! No hard feeling or anything but there is contract on your head" As he say this, lightning start to gather around Ashlad's hand, while Lyer and Trask step back out of fear of getting in the way of Ashlad's power " So would you mind.." At this, Ashlad's calm blue eyes turn into red, his grin turning into a full blown smile befitting of the name devil "Die for me?" .

As he finish saying this, Ashlad's hand shot forward, releasing all the lightning he produce in his right hand and aimed at Arth in instant and striking him, with a sound that is akin to explosive noise, Arth's body flung backward, hitting the wall and creating an hole in it, smoke seems to come out from his chest as his body took a full hit of Ashlad's lightning "Huh, is that it?" Seeing Arth unmoving body, Ashlad let out a disappoint sigh "It seems the rumor are just a rumor after all" "Isn't it because of milord power that is too powerful?" Trask said for the first time in this story, while Lyer nod in agreement at Trask's word "That's seems to be the case, still disappointing though" Ashlad said and turn his back to address his peerage "No matter, the contract is still fulfilled, Prepare a teleportation spell won't you Lyer?" Hearing his master's order, Lyer nod her head "At once milord" Satisfied with her answer, Ashlad let his guard down as he watched Lyer do as he command, suddenly he felt a touch in his back and as he turn around to see what exactly it is, A fist flying at his face is the only thing that he see "What the-"Ashlad immediately dodge the punch, but he is not able to dodge the second one and the fist connect to his face, knocking his unbalance body backward.

Seeing his master's getting knocked down, Trask's surprise only last a second as he immediately launch an attack to the man who attacked his master who Trask recognized as Arth. A spear of darkness formed in his hand as he launched it at Arth, hitting him again and send him flying once again, not to be caught off guard twice, Lyer send a multiple blast of darkness at Arth, hitting him dead on as his body slam into the ground "Milord! Are you ok?!" Lyer said to Ashlad who has gotten up from the punch he get earlier, seeing not even a scratch on his face though Lyer let out a breath of relief "The only thing that is hurt by that weak punch Lyer, is my pride" As he say this, magic once again formed on his hand but instead of lightning this time black cloud is gathering around the area "Hellion's Special: Mamaragan!" As he finishes the spell, Multiple Lightning Bolts fall from the cloud, striking to the ground Arth currently is and each one of them carrying enough power to kill destroy a building. This is Ashlad's power, a devil whose control of lightning is so great he is nicknamed 'The Lightning Prince'. As the Lightning begins to die out, the smoke finally starts to disappear, revealing a newly formed hole in the place Arth was. "….isn't this a bit overkill method to kill a mere human milord?" Trask asked with a tinge of fear in his voice, he just can't get used to seeing the power of his master. Instead of answering though, Ashlad let out a laugh "Fuhuhuhu…..interesting, what exactly are you o Arth?" Hearing their master muttering, Lyer and Trask look at each other in confusion, wondering just what is their master saying before a voice caught their attention "As your subordinates says, a human" From the crater, a hand slowly come out and Arth climb up from it. His shirt now gone because of multiple attack that it receives but hi body looking none the worse while Lyer and Trask could only gasp in amazement "Im, impossible" Lyer softly mutter, her mind can't believe what happen right in front of her, a human not only withstanding not once but twice of his master attack and one of them being the special spell that his master have the same spell that is capable of defeating multiple devil at once without sprouting a single visible injury. "I'll admit that you are a pretty strong guy Ashlad" Arth said without opening his eyes, his arm going into folded position as Ashlad's eyebrow raises in surprise "Oh? Thank you for your compliment" Arth finally open his eyes, his once black color now changes into a indescribable one, as if a billions color fused into one "But to someone like me, you might as well as be an ant. First Seal Release, 10.000 Humans Soul" As Arth say this, energy start to gather around him, and as she ponder what exactly is happening, Lyer's world turn black.

* * *

When Lyer finally opens her eyes, the first thing that she notices is her head is killing her "Ouch, what happen to me?" As she finally gets her eyesight back, and seeing her surrounding, Lyer screams. She scream at the Nightmares around her, seeing her comrade and friend Trask with his body split into two, his upper body separated below, the place that suppose to be his stomach is gone, leaving a pool of blood behind and her master Ashlad, the master that she swore to protect, the master she has a crush on, missing half of his once handsome face leaving a cruel half with a half smile, while their supposed 'Target', Arth releasing his hold on her master neck and tossing him like a ragdoll, and so she scream, hoping to be awaken from the dream she's in and the last thing she sees before she lost consciousness, is Arth's eyes looking at her.

* * *

There was once a legend, a legend so old and famous that almost all the humans in the world know it, about a legendary city and a tragedy that befalls unto it. The city, once filled with happiness and prosperity, where one can live happily without knowing what hunger is, and crime never happen because the people is satisfied with what they have, is destroyed and erased in a single week. No one know what happens to it, some say that it's destroyed because this city become a battleground for demons and angels, some say that its destroyed because the people manage to piss off some God, and some say that a dragon rampages around the city. No one knows what really happen to it, but everyone knows about the next tale of this legend. A Single warrior survives from the destruction of the city, and with him, he carry the soul and lives of the people that live on the city, all their power and ability of every person who live in there he can add to himself, but those souls, those souls is full of malice and hate. Not a single day goes by without a nightmare for the warrior, and he always have to stay vigilance, lest his own soul and mind is taken by the very power he uses. Legend says that he continue to live, live to find a way to put the souls to rest and finding the one who responsible to for the destruction of his city, even to this very day, he still walk among us.

AN:

New story the first one I create if I may add! The grammar and sentences may seems odd to you guys but English isn't really my first language and I don't know a good beta reader so bear with it. And if you think this story is worth continuing, do review this story, and if you don't leave a review anyway explaining why it shouldn't! Well, see you next time! (maybe).


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here it is! The second chapter of Humanity's Strongest! No review yet, but I got a plenty review for an amateur writer with no sense of grammar whatsoever and 3 follows and 2 favorites, so I got that goin' for me, which is nice. Anyway, thanks for those who support this story and without further ado, here is the next chapter! On another note, how do i use tab anyway? I don't know why but when i upload this chap and before it keep disappearing on me

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A gentle wind blow at that night and for the ordinary citizens of the cit,y these night is just like any other night, no accident, and no event worthy of notice has happen, just your ordinary night albeit one that likely going to rained if one taken account of all the cloud in the sky. But if one just take a double look at a certain area they may notice that something is a little out of ordinary, if the flicker of light in air isn't raising any flags, the gaping hole in the ground will. But alas, because of the barrier that the devil has prevously put none of the regular human would be able to notice it much less investigate it, and perhaps that is for the best, because if they look inside the barrier all that would see is a scene staright from hell itself.

"Tch, damn that devil" Among the lifeless corpses and the blood bath that happen in that place, Arth spit into the ground, his face showing a scowl as he tried to clean his body out of the blood of his opponent. " I'll kill that bitch next time she shows her fricking face " He mutter softly as he finally give up in cleaning his body, his right hand still holding the neck of Ashlad's corpse as his face turning into a deeper scowl as he wonder just how the hell he will escape from this mess." Well, no matter . Escaping to another continent should solve the problem" As he say this, the devil woman (What is it her name again? Lye ? Lyer?) seems to finally regain her consciousness. Arth prepare himself to attack her, an action that is prove to be unnecessary as said woman suddenly scream before looking him in the eyes and going into unconsciousness once again. Arth raise one eyebrow in surprise "That one certainly new". Not willing to risk his identity get blown more than it already is, Arth considering killing the girl right here right now to save him from future headaches but his…'fight' with Ashlad earlier come to his mind

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"GUAGH!" Ashlad's scream echo through the night as his body once again violently slammed into the ground, his body full of bruise and blood coming from his mouth, his bishop Trask already dead from being separated into two by the monster that is now attacking him. Not wanting to give Arth another chance to attack, Ashlad slam his palm into the ground and creating an electric shockwaves that forced Arth to back away to avoid it. Managing to get with up some difficulties, Ashlad face broke into a grin even in the seemingly desperate situation "Hooo….so you avoid that eh? So my theory is true after all," Ashlad said with as much vigor as he can as he wipe his blood from his mouth, all while Arth for the first time in the fight, let out a small smile as he stand at a safe distance from Ashlad "Oh? What theory you could possibly talk about?" Hearing Arth's answer, Ashlad grin turn into a smile as he did an exaggerated bow "Very well then, allow me to explain my theory. At the beginning of the fight, you are able withstand my [Mamaragan] and [Lightning's Strike] with no visible injury yes?"

Ashlad begin his explanation his voice going into his normal calm voice as Arth stand in silence to listen what Ashlad have to say "But is that really the truth though? If you really did withstand the two lightning attacks without so much as a scratch in your body, why then from then on you decide to dodge the attack?" As he hear Ashlad's so called theory, Arth smile widen, as if he hearing the trick that he prepare so long ago finally being solved "So here is my theory. In fact, right here right now, you must have suffered some major damage from my attack earlier no? That is why you decide to dodge my attack, because you couldn't take another risk gamble like earlier" And with that, Ashlad finish his theory, his face gaining a confidence smile as he look Arth right into the eyes, as if daring him to disapprove his theory " So what about it, O 'The Millions Soul' Arth ? Am I right, or wrong?".

A few moment of silence pass between Arth and Ashlad, and finally Instead of answering Ashlad's question, Arth let out a small laugh that eventually turn into a full-blown laugh. Even though he felt chill down his spine when he hear the Arth's laugh, Ashlad manage to stay calm as he wait for Arth's laugh to died out, and when it does, Arth's voice, which is previously always sound bored and cold, now filled with amusement as well as excitement "EXCELLENT! Your theory is indeed true Ashlad Hellion! Even with the power of 10.000 humans, your Lightning spells still manage to damage me to the point I can no longer be careless!" As soon as he finishes saying this, energy once again surrounds Arth's body, while Ashlad surrounding seems to fill with an occasional random crack of lightning "Now, your final spell should be finish right?" Arth said to Ashlad, while Ashlad could only let out a wry smile as if he is caught doing something he is not supposed to "So you notice huh?"Arth once again let out a small laugh hearing Ashlad's retort " Of course I do boy, just who do you think I am?" Then a massive amount of energy finally burst from Arth's body as he utter some chants of sort, but no visible change appear in himself "Second shift start: [20.000 souls]" Seeing the amount of energy his opponent let out, Ashlad can't help but let out a whistle 'To think a human manage to have that much energy'. 'But if it only this much, I can still surpass it' and at the same time he was thinking that, The Lightning around Ashlad's suddenly gather around him and envelop his body creating a blinding light, eventually after a while the light begun to dim revealing Ashlad figure clad in lightning "[Hellion Secret Technique, Lightning form]" . Ashlad let out a soft voice as he open his eyes to see Arth's smirking at him, as if challenging him to try to fight him "Now, shall we end this battle, Ashlad?" Hearing Arth's challenge, Ashlad broke into a grin and without so much as a nod they lunged at each other.

Two incredible power moves at the same time. One of them uses the power of Lightning and his magic to turn his very body into lightning, gaining its power and speed far beyond any normal human can ever response, much less fight. The other one using the power of human, the power of [20.000] human combined in fact. No magic, no divine or demonic power, just the power of the human being and with that the two power clashes and the result are….man triumph over nature.

Ashlad lay motionless in midair, his body full of blood and his neck being grabbed by Arth as he lift Ashlad one handed. "*Cough* you really *cough* are strong" Ashlad whisper softly, strength slowly leaving him as Death started to grasp his hold on him. "Me, strong? Do not be ridiculous, if I face you all alone by myself I wouldn't even last a second against you" Arth said with sharp tone, his usual scowl come back to his face as he speak to the dying devil in his grasp "Now, I got one question to ask, who put a contract on my head?" Hearing Arth's demand, Ashlad couldn't help but let out little laugh, a laugh which quickly turned into cough as he let out some blood. "Alright I'll *cough* give you his na*cough*me if you *cough* grant one favor for me" Ashlad declare confidently, his eyes still filled with his previous strength even though he know he would surely die soon "Hooo…a devil, asking a favor from a human? Alright, if it within my power I will grant it" Hearing Arth's answer Ashlad let out a smile of relief, as if a heavy burden has been lifted from him. "Thank you" And with that, Ashlad whisper his request and the name of the contractor Arth whose scowl deepened after he heard what Ashlad said. The moment he finish what he say, Ashlad finally died with a smile on his face

* * *

-FLASHBACK END-

'Well, can't be helped I guess' With some resignation, Arth walk to where Lyer lies unconscious, it seems that the previous event is really a shock for her. Not that Arth can blame her, she just seen her friend and master brutally killed after all .As he stand near Lyer unconscious body, Arth finally got good looks on her for the first time and he have to admit that Lyer is pretty damn beautiful. Long black hair reaching her waist, body that would make men turn their head and a white skin with no visible scar in sight only adds the beauty to her face, it seems that the robe that she wear didn't diminish her beauty In the slightest. 'No seriously, how every woman I meet in my entire life seems to have no scar in their body even though they always get injured in battle never ceases to amaze me' Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought in his head, Arth decide to carry Lyer by flinging her body to his shoulder, much like how a someone would carry a rice sack. 'Now where shall I go?' Arth seems to think for a second before a certain place come to his mind, as an imaginary light bulb seems to appear above his head. 'That place huh? Come to think of it it's been almost 6 years since I meet that kid' as he ponder about this, Arth finally made up his mind as he prepares himself for the long road he must travel to reach that places. "Time like this is when I wish I had the ability to do magic" With some sigh Arth take a one step forward….and immediately vanish from the sight, as if his presence in there is just an illusion, leaving a bloody, and destroyed field behind him as he only evidence he was there.

-Place: Unknown-

In a dark room where no light can ever hope to reach, four being can be seen sitting in a chair with only table separating them, while their appearance could be describe as human like there just something about them that set them apart. Maybe it's their mysterious aura, or perhaps it's their beauty where no human could ever hope to match or maybe it's the fricking wing growing up out of their fricking back, take your pick.

Each and one of them are sitting in silence, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. "Well as much I Love sitting here in silence doing nothing at all, I have an appointment to attend later so if someone would please tell me what is so important that four of us has to gather I would really appreciate it" That voice come from the figure in white, judging from his appearance it seems that he is a male, a sincere smile gracing of his face as white wings behind him gain a black color for a split second before going back into its original pure white. Seeing this, a woman with blond hair and purple dress chuckle, her gray eyes dance in amusement as she decided to comment on the scene "Now,now,careful there Melchizedek, we don't want you turn into the fallen one now do we?" The blonde haired women said with a smile, her tone hold some mocking intent even if she tried to hide it. Hearing the woman slight jab on the fallen one, a third figure, a man wearing a black robe and a necklace with large figure and jet-black wings growl as he glare at the woman, his red eyes glowing in response to his anger. "You mind repeating what you say, Alice?" The man's anger only brought a smile to the woman called Alice, her eyes turn to a slit as bat-like wing appear in her back, all while Melchizedek only whistle in amusement.

"Enough. Both of you" The final figure in the room finally open his mouth, his voice retain no anger or annoyances, like the scene that is currently happen is just an everyday occurrences. The fallen angel just grunt as a sign of acknowledgement while Alice's smile return to normal, all previous tension disappear as fast as it appear. "I don't call you here so that I can see you bickering like children. I called all of you here to deliver a good news" The figure said, darkness covering him from view and only his single golden eye can be seen from the darkness. Hearing this, the fallen angel asks impatiently "So, what is it? Be quick about it old man" The figure glance at the fallen angel for a second, as if glaring him for cutting of his speech while Melchizedek and Alice nod in agreement "I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted, Castiel" The fallen angel, Castiel only rolled his eyes while the figure in dark could only let out a sigh "I found him, I found Arth"

* * *

By the time Arth almost arrived on his destination, the sun has already started to rise. He click his tongue for a second before he increase his speed, not wanting to let other being notice him. Arth suddenly come to a halt, the friction generated by his feet-causing spark of flames to appear for a moment. After a couple of second, he let down the devil that he carries to the ground. Not caring stop in front of a familiar six story house, he blink for a second while his brain processing the scene in front of him "…..the hell?" Not believing his eyes, Arth looked at the name signed in front of the house and sure enough, the word 'Hyoudou Residence' is proudly standing in the wall, as if mocking him attempt at denying the fact in front of him. "Damn it, what the hell happen in here?" As he mutters this, he pick up Lyer body once again and flung her to his shoulder, thinking whether the old key he have still work or not. As luck would have it though, the key still manage to unlock the door, Arth mutter a sigh of relief as he enter the house and immediately going into one of vacant room, dumping Lyer body as he dram some seal in the room to prevent the resident devil from escaping.

To one Hyoudou Issei, the situation he is in is definitely one of the best mornings in his entire life. Not only had he waked up to find three beautiful girls in his bed, the two of them also started to fight over him, by pressing their breast to him in fact! It really is a great way to start the day. Then the door to his room open, and Issei face immediately lost his color when he see who exactly just enter his room while two women are currently pressing their breast to him. In normal situation, Issei might question just when did the man currently standing in his door arrive to his house, or how did he find his room and why did he enter his room. Right now though, he was preparing himself for the punishment he was about to face."Ara? And who might you be?" That question come from Akeno, while Rias also wonder just who is the man whom rudely enter the room without so much as a knock, but the man paid no attention to both of the girls, his eyes lock firmly to Issei's as the latter simply waiting for his punishment. Then the man finally speaks "Any last word, o foolish grandson of mine?" The man said with a deadly calmness, comparable that of the calmness before storm with a coldness that manage to freeze both Rias and Akeno in places. Issei look at the ceiling for a second and then his eyes turn to both Rias and Akeno, seeing them for awhile to remember their figures so that it etched to his mind forever, his eyes showing warmness and resignation as if this is the last time he will see them before looking at his supposed 'Grandpa' right into the eyes "I have no regr-" before he manages to finish what he was saying, The man moves in an incredible speed faster than all the people in the room could react and deliver an uppercut to Issei. Issei face shoot out to the sky, leaving a hole in the ceiling as his face showing a smile and tears while both devil could only gape at the scene that happen right before their very eyes. The man clicked his tongue for a second before he finally acknowledge both devil as he glare at both of them, Rias and Akeno entire body froze once again, still not knowing what just happen and yet not wanting to anger this man(?) in front of them "Both of you. Dining room. Now." With that, the man finally exits the room and the coldness that previously there suddenly disappear along with the mysterious man. Rias and Akeno look at each other for a second, as if contemplating what to do before a loud voice reach their voices "NOW!" Startled by the voice, Both Akeno and Rias dash into the dining room, trusting their instinct while the question in their head still wanting to be answered 'What the hell just happen?' As the ruckus finally died down and the quietness return, Asia seems to have woke up from her sleep seemingly obvious to the commotion that happen when she asleep, she rubs her eyes for a second before a cute voice escape her mouth "Unyuu?" and with that, Asia body hit the bed again, resuming her sleep as she mutter a word that sound like the word Issei.

After the entire ruckus that happens in the morning, breakfast finally set. At the table that seems to become five times larger than he remember. Arth sit in silence as familiar scowl etched to his face. Gathered around the table were all the members of the Hyoudou family as well as four devil that he's never seen before though the he could've swore he know that red hair from somewhere . "First of all, I won't even ask how you manage to turn the old two story house into its current form" Arth said with force calmness as he tried to handle the problem at hand with a cool head while Issei's father mutter what seems to be 'It was Rias's father doing' but he decide to ignore that. "Anoo….what exactly is going on?" That question come from the blonde haired woman, and Arth also notice that the blue haired girl nod but Arth only glare at the blonde while said blond let out a little 'eep' and immediately bow her head. "What happen now girl, is a grandfather scolding his pathetic reason of a grandson" Hearing Arth insult to Issei, the girls react with anger and prepare to retort him while Issei cut them off "No it's okay Buchou, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, this is just grandfather's way of showing love to me" Issei said with a smile that manage to calm down the girls, Arth raised an eyebrow of this but decide not to comment and after a few moment of tense silence, he let out a sigh "Haaa…really now, what will Ryo say if he know what his grandson is doing with girls in the broad day light?" Issei look crestfallen at his grandpa, Arth's scolding before he see Arth wince for a second "That is a mistake, sorry. That damn pervert would applaud you if he knows that you are following his footstep" Hearing this, Issei's head lit up as his face showed an embarrassed smile and Arth couldn't stop a small smile emerging from him while he see Issei's face lit with joy, as he know that being compared to his deceased grandpa is one of the way to bring a smile to Issei's face. "I forgive you this time but don't try that again, understand Issei?" Arth finally said this, while Issei answer with a loud 'Of course!' but if Issei is anything like his old friend though, he doubt this will be the last time he scold Issei.

With the scolding finally over, the family (and guests) resume their breakfast, all the question that need to be answered halted in favor of filling their stomach. When everyone else is still eating, Arth leave his seat in advance after he finishes his breakfast. Seeing this, Issei asked Arth who preparing to leave the dining room "Going somewhere grandpa?" Hearing is name called, Arth turned his head for a second before he continue his walk "Nah, I'll be in my room if you need me" Issei muffled what sounds like okay as Arth finally exit the dining room to his room, where his face turned into a grim as he reach the door of the room his 'prisoner' was. Checking his surrounding to make sure there is nobody watching, Arth enter the room and lock the door. When he turn around, a pair of eyes is glaring at him, it seems that his prisoner has woke up, Arth sigh for a second. "Now…..what should I do with you?"

* * *

AN: That's it for chapter 2! A revelation has been brought this time! Is Issei really the grandson of our dear protagonist? What the reaction of Rias and co when they learn about him? And what exactly the promise he made with Ashlad? Find out next time in Humanity's Strongest! Don't forget to leave a review of you like this story!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well here is the third Chapter of Humanity's Strongest! Some of you may notices that this Issei in my story is kinda OOC compare to the Canon! Issei, this is intentional I assure you, because he got some influence from Arth, and definitely not because of I forgetting how he act in the LN that I haven't read in a long time. Nope definitely not. I just notices that I never put a disclaimer in this fic. So here it is!  
DISCLAIMER: Highschool dxd certainly don't owned by me. All I own is my OCs and this shitty plot I'm writing

* * *

Arth stood alone in the middle of graveyard, no other person seems to be in sight as he put a flower in front of an old tombstone that has seen a better day. The word graved in the tombstone has become blurry over the ages, but in Arth's mind, the word in the tombstone might as well as be the sun itself. Because the word in there, no matter how many times has passed, will forever remain in his memories

HERE LIES HYOUDOU AKARI

A FRIEND, A FATHER, AND THE GREATEST MAN THAT EVER LIVED IN THIS EARTH

Arth stare at the tombstone as he let his mind wander to the event that happen today and the trouble that appear one after another

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Lyer eyes glare at the man that just enter the room, even though she know that the man could probably kill her in an instant, right now she simply don't give a damn as she remember what he has done to his master and friend. Seeing Lyer glare at him, Arth raised an eyebrow in surprise 'Don't tell me she-'

"What the hell you want, murderer?!" Seeing his guess has hit the mark, Arth mutter the word idiot as he hear Lyer's outburst at him. He couldn't help but snort, his ears not believing what he hear as he ponder the irony in Lyer's sentences. " That rich coming from a woman who wanted to kill me" Lyer flinched for a second before she decide to ignore Arth's jab even though she knew that he was right, her anger couldn't possibly make her admit it. "At least your master has the tendency not to blame me for killing him; I suggest you do the same before you dishonor him even more"

That was the last straw for Lyer, not only has this man killed her master, now he dares to accuse her of dishonoring him?! Such….such INSLOLENCES "YOUU! DIEEE!" With a strength born of anger and grief, Lyer manage to break free of the seal that is holding her, her eyes filled with bloodlust as she aim her claws at Arth faster than any human could perceive. Of course, to Arth who has faced the speed of lightning and won, she might as well as be a snail who is trying to outrun a cheetah. When she was a meter away from Arth, Lyer suddenly see a blur below her head and followed by a pain in her throat. Before she knew what just happen, Arth has already grabbed a hold at her throat, putting her in the same position her master was before Arth killed him.

Despite the danger that she currently face, Lyer mind is beginning to calm down. 'Ahh…he was going to kill me' with such thought running in her head, Lyer was in a state of calmness, happiness in fact. Why wouldn't she? Her master and friend has dead, and she was about to come after them. To her, this was the best outcome. Sensing the girl has calmed down, Arth face turned into a scowl "Hoping for quick dead aren't you girl? Well too bad cause you aren't getting it" Lyer eyes suddenly opened as she hear Arth's declaration, and next thing she knew, he was already throwing her to the ground and releasing her from his grasp. "Wha-? WHY?!" The girl question and scream mixed into one as she demand an answer from Arth, one who has taken everything from her and even her last hope was denied by him. "Ashlad's last wish" That answer send a jolt to Lyer's entire body, her ears can't believe at what just she heard "Master's?" Rolling his eyes at Lyer's answer and not caring about the state she was in, Arth simply nod "Yes, yes, yes. You master last wish is for me to let you live in exchange for giving me the name of his contractor" At this, Arth give a scowl once again "Really, If I know that you'll be this much trouble I would better off killing you"

Still skeptical about whether to believe Arth's word or not, and yet couldn't find a reason to why he would lie to her about such thing, Lyer remained silent "My part of promise is done. Now get out of here" Arth dismissal of her come so sudden that it takes a few second to process the thought and when she does even though she wouldn't admit, her jaw drop a little "You…you just going to let me go like that?" Arth looked at Lyer with expressions that seem to say 'Well-what-would-you-expect' as he open his mouth "Well, what would you expect?" I knew it! "You could go away, plotting revenge or die for all I care but at least do that outside of this town "With the that dismissal hand wave, Arth had basically told her to fuck off from here, even she knew that much 'Ashlad-sama…is the your last request for this servant of yours?" As she ponders that, she notices that Arth is eying her, waiting for her answer. Giving a sigh, Lyer finally opens her mouth and makes her decision

"Fine…..I would leave for now. However, remember this [Millions Soul] I will have my vengeance." With that cliché declaration of her (at least in Arth's opinion) a magic signs appear below the black haired woman, and with a glare that could make any lesser men tremble, she disappear from the room.

Currently in Issei's room, the member of Issei's harem (Not that Issei knew this fact) and Issei has gather together, thankfully the renovated room is more than enough for all of them to sit. The topic of the talk would no doubt be his enigmatic ojii-sama who without some sort of warning or anything suddenly comes to his house.

"Neee…Ise, just who exactly is the man earlier who you call ojii-sama?" the question that is in everyone mind one is finally come out while Issei sigh, wondering just how will he explain his ojii-sama to all of the girls "Well…..Ojii-sama is some sort of second ancestor to us, Hyoudou family" Issei tried his best to explain it, but his answer only make the girls even more confused "Ancestor? What do you mean by that?" The question comes from Akeno, who even in this situation is still trying to seduce Issei by coming closer and closer to him. Rias who noticed Akeno advance; quickly put herself in Akeno's way, effectively blocking her all the while showing a victorious smirk to her

"Well, it means exactly that. Ojii-sama is some sort of ancestor for us who sometime acts as a guardian to us. He was already there even before my parent is born, and they also told me that Ojii-sama is already there when our ancestor, Hyoudou Akari the patriarch of Hyoudou built this family. We never really told how he still alive without getting old but then again, we never question it either. It's like a rule in this family" As The girls listen to Issei's explanation; they begin to make several emotions, ranging to deep thought, to simple amazement

"Heee….I never thought that your family have this unique circumstances" Xenovia's amazement only brought a sheepish laugh from Issei, while Asia also nodded in excitement "Hahahaha….that's not really the case, Ojii-sama is the one who is amazing" Hearing Issei's voice that is filled with admiration, a smile appear in Rias face, as she herself begin to smile as well "You seems really respect your Ojii-sama aren't you Ise?" Issei face now beaming with smile as he heard her Buchou's word as Issei nodded "Of course! After all, Ojii-sama is the best man in this world after all! Which remind me of something, Buchou, is it possible that Ojii-sama isn't a human?" Issei's question brought the attention to Rias, who shook her head as a sign of no "As far as I detect Ise, your ojii-sama is 100% normal human, and I don't think that he's some sort of magician either but I need further research to confirm this" Relief spread though Issei while the other girls also breathe a sigh of relief as they hear Buchou answer, but unknown to Xenovia, Asia, and Issei, Akeno and Rias share a look as if they sending a message that is known only to them. Just then, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Gasper arrived and so begin the talk of the underworld training

* * *

-At the same time, Arth's Side-

* * *

Watching the she-devil finally leave, Arth let out a sigh of relief. 'One problem done, and next one come' While he was thinking about this, Arth suddenly launch a kick at the corner of the room and was satisfied as he feel a hand has blocked the kick he launch. From the corner of the room, a figure of a man who looks like in his twenties appear from the darkness, his single hand blocking Arth attempt at kicking him

"Really now, is it your way of greeting a guest? You must have a lot of friend if this is your usual greeting" Not in the mood to hear The Fallen Angel's leader sarcastic comment, Arth simply scowled as he let down his leg. "What the hell do you want Azrael?" Ignoring Art's rude greeting and threatening voice, Azrael simply smile as he waves his hand "That is also what I would like to ask actually, imagine my surprise when I wake up this morning only to find the room that was previously empty was filled with a devil and a seal preventing other for noticing this" Although Azrael voice sounds like his usual, laid back one, Arth know that the fallen angel wouldn't remain silent if he didn't answer his question. "And if that is not enough, The [Millions Soul] himself also presents his face in here! Therefore, I ask you again once again [Millions Soul]. What are you doing here?"

Deciding he had enough, Arth let out a sigh as he address the Fallen Angel in front of him."Sit down, I think we need to exchange information for us to truly now what the hell is happening" Azrael seems to satisfied with Arth's proposal as he nod his head and then the two man begin to exchange information.

-After some time

Hearing Azrael's explanation about the situation right now, Arth feel really needs a freaking drink. Not only his grandson Issei is no longer a human, he's now a reincarnated devil who serves the Gremory heir as her pawn and has the freaking Ddraig as his sacred gear. Arth begin to wonder if he has done some wrong to gods that they decide to play this joke to him…..oh wait, he DID piss of some gods back in the days."Well, now this is certainly a pleasant surprise!" Hearing Azrael said that sentences with a joy only make Arth already bad mood to become worse as he wonder just what the hell is so pleasant about all of this.

Seeing Arth glare at him, Azrael annoying smile (Again, in Arth's opinion) begin to widen. "Ah never mind, never mind, forget what I'm saying! It's just a rambling of a fallen angel" 'Yeah, like he would believe that' is what running through Arth's mind, but right now he was too tired to reply the fallen angel so he let it slide. After the exchange of information, Arth immediately head for the door, intending to find someplace where he can sort all of this mess in his head. Noticing that Arth is about to leave, Azrael couldn't help but ask, "Going somewhere?" Not even glancing backward or acknowledging Azrael's question, Arth simply leave the room and the Hyoudou's residence to find a place to think

One place immediately comes to his mind

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Sighing once again as he finish recalling just what the hell happen in a single day, Arth looked at the tombstone and begin to speak, as if the person in there really is here "My friend Akari, it seems that the Gods really like to play a joke on us" Arth voice took a soft tone as if he's speaking to an old friend that he hasn't seen since a long, long time

"Forgive me for not keeping a better watch on your descendant like what I should have" Sorrow filled Arth's voice as he speak to the tombstone in front of him, but of course the tombstone didn't provide a reply, nor does Arth expect it to. Instead he close his eyes again, and after a moment he open his eyes the familiar million color return to his once again "And forgive me once again my dear old friend, for disturbing your final place to rest. [Final Seal Release: Millions upon Millions]".

Then, the area exploded with a millions upon millions colors.

* * *

-?-

* * *

"Hooo….it seems that Alice has managed to find him" Melchizedek said this with a smile, his eyes still closed as he felt a very familiar power that suddenly appear out of nowhere. Castiel who stand beside him could only give a scowl "Phe! Only this much? I have met an ultimate class devil who have twice this much power!" Hearing Castiel insult, Melchizedek could only laugh as if he just hears something truly amusing. Seeing this, Castiel snap at him "You damn angel! What could be so damn funny?!" The Angel in question doesn't even bother to response him as he just continues his walking with his laughter echoes through the place "Oi! Wait for me you shitty angel!" With that, the two beings continue their journey, their destination is the places where the main event is happening.

-Human World's: Arth Side-

After Arth release the seal on his body, he knows that his identity that he has long keep secret from the eyes is done for. Not that he particularly care about it, he was starting to get tired of all the hiding anyway. "Come out already Alice! I don't have time for your game" The shout echoes through the empty graveyard, silence filled the place for a second before a laugh of a woman filled the air.

"Kuhuhuhu…..releasing your last seal as a way of greeting me? Oh Arth, you always know how to impress a woman" The voice finally show herself, revealing a girl, no, a woman with a short blond hair, her purple dress and pale skin only adding the beauty of her. She show a faces filled with a beaming smile in a very different contrast to Arth's ever deepening scowl .

As soon as he saw Alice fully materialize, Arth vanish from the view. Alice didn't even have a chance to be surprised as her head suddenly disappear from her body, blood sprouting from her body as Arth stand calmly behind her, his outstretched hand drenched in blood.

The woman's body drop into the ground like a puppet losing its string. Arth didn't even bother to look at it as he notices the sounds of foot steep some meter ahead of him. As the sound of foot steep grow louder, Arth could see the figure of Alice, her body not having a single scratch as her 'body' that Arth just killed turn into darkness and disappearing.

"My, my….aren't you a rude one? But that's okay I guess, that is what I love about you after all" With a smile that still etched into her face, Alice raises her left hand as her previous red eyes turn into gold "Let me repay the favor [Die For Me!]" With that declaration, Alice snaps her finger. Arth's eyes widen as he realizes what Alice intending to do, He once again vanish from the view as he try to attack Alice only to found that a barrier some sort has been erected between them.

'SHI-' Not even able to finish his curse, Arth is forces to dodge as thousands sword appear above him like some sort of a rain, only this time with a sword. Alice watches this with idle curiosity, knowing that Arth would be able to survive something like this without even a scratch. As the rain finally finishes though, the scenes that happen surprise Alice.

Arth is standing in there with numerous sword wounds in his body, although the wound is shallow and small, the fact that Arth is hit by such attack is what surprise Alice the most. As the wound that appear in Arth body disappear as fast as it appears, Alice let out a laugh "Kuhuhuhu…you have gotten weaker haven't you Arth? To think such attack is able to wound YOU is simply unthinkable back in the days" Though he knew better than to fall to Alice's taunt, Arth really couldn't let that one pass, even if that mean falling into Alice's taunt "Oh really? Why don't you get out of that barrier and see how much I have become 'weaker' then witch?" Arth's taunt only make Alice laugh harder, her laugh not stopping for a few seconds before it suddenly stop and she glare at Arth, her gold eyes shining brightly as a wicked smile turn her once carefree smile "Do you really want me to get serious Arth?" As Alice voice takes a dangerous turn a smile also broke out in Arth's face, matching the one in Alice's face "By all means you damn witch, let me show you how 'weak' I have become"

With that, the two aura clash. One is that of a devil of magic, one with enough power to boils the entire sea in the world with but a flick of finger and the other is that of a human, a millions upon millions of human fusing into one in order to battle the monster in front of them.

However, before they can clash, a clap broke the silence between them. As both Arth and Alice look at the source of the sound, Melchizedek and Castiel can be seen walking into the area with carefree way, not even bothering to acknowledge the heavy tension in there. "Hai, Hai, that's enough both of you. Honestly now, after thousands of year not meeting each other the first thing you do is trying to beat each other to dead?" Melchizedek said this with a carefree tone, his ever-present smile still present in spite of the potentially deadly situation that he currently face while he Castiel eyeing the man in front of Arth, as if judging him to determine something that only he know.

"If you got something to say you worm then say it to my faces instead of eyeing me like some damn stalker" Arth glares at the man standing beside Melchizedek, a fallen angel if his black wings is any indication. Hearing Arth's insult at Castiel, Alice's hostile aura started to disappear as she laughs "Kuhuhuhu…see that Castiel? Even Arth know that you're nothing but a worm and this is the first time he sees you!" Castiel bristle at the insult as he gives a scowl and match his glare to Arth's "Aaahhh? You say something you shitty human? And would you stop already with the annoying laugh you damn bitch?!" The tension suddenly appears again as soon as both Arth and Alice hear Castiel 's reply, killing intent filling the area as they starting to unleash their aura once again.

Among all of this, poor Melchizedek could only give a tired sigh. Really now, why everyone around him is so short temper and willing to beat each other to death at the drop of hat is a mystery for him. "Alright, alright, that enough all of you. We don't want this graveyard to turn into pile of rubble now don't we? Especially knowing how important this place is to you Arth" Arth flinched when he hear Melchizedek's reasoning. Damn that bastard for always being right, "Final Seal:[ Sealed]" With that, the power around Arth started to rapidly decreasing as he put the seal back it places. Knowing that the fun is over, Alice gives a reluctant sigh before lowering her power, while Castiel grumbles for a second before doing the same thing.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Now that the fight is over, let's have a normal, peaceful talk shall we?" As Melchizedek said this, he finally notices some other presence in the graveyard. The barrier that Alice previously put making him unable to detect the presences. As he looks at who could possibly see all the mess that they created, he notices the familiar faces of the Fallen's angel leader, along with four devil that he didn't know "….or not". As Arth sees Issei's face among the group of people , he gives a sigh once again " I really need my freaking drink"

* * *

AN: Well that's it folks! Some new OCs appears that seems to know Arth and some question answered in this chap! Don't forget to R&R if you enjoy this ! Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So yeah, late update is because all the test that I'm currently having. Not to mention I'm still looking for a beta reader who willing to beta this shitty story of mine. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter of Humanity's Strongest!

DISCLAIMER: Highschool dxd certainly don't owned by me. All I own is my OCs and this shitty plot I'm writing

* * *

-Hyoudou's residence, Issei's P.o.V-

* * *

'How did this happen?' Such thought is what currently running on my mind as I watch the purple-wearing devil(?) girl whose face rival that of Buchou (Not the boobs though!) currently serving us some tea and cakes. I try to look at my surrounding and I see Buchou, Akane-senpai, and Asia-chan also glancing around in uncertainty. Azazel -sensei seems comfortable enough though as he enjoy the cakes that is served by the purple- wearing woman, and so does the angel beside him come to think of it, if the cream around his mouth is any indication. Ojii-sama seems in even worse mood than usual though.

"Anoo…do we really have to be here?" The silence finally been shattered as Buchou asked the question, as expected of Buchou! Even in the situation filed with bunch of scary peoples, she still able to keep her cool

" Why yes. Unless of course, you want to waste the tea and cakes that I have, in my infinite kindness, made for you. And we don't want that do we?" Sca-Scary! Why do you say that with such scary smile on your face?! "O-of course we don't ma'am!" It seems that Buchou also thinking the same thing as I considering her rather fast reply. Oh man, if only we didn't investigate the disturbance, we could be on our way to Buchou's house by now! Moreover, I would also be able to see all of them in swimsu-

"Finish that thought Issei, and surviving my punishment will be the only thing you will hope to see" Ghe! How come ojii-sama knows what am I thinking?! 'Probably because of that perverted look on your face' Ddraig speak to me telepathically as I go into shock 'Eh?! Is it that obvious?' The only reply I hear from him is his laugh as he ignore my question. Oh, come on! Do I really have such look on my face?.

"Now, now, isn't it usual for boys to have such thinking in their age? He is a growing boy after all" Ooohh, the purple lady come to my defense! Way to go Purple Lady!

"Shut up you damned witch" Hearing ojii-sama rather rude reply, the lady only let out a laugh. Huh, it seems that Ojii-sama and the Lady got some history that I don't know of. But the question is how? Isn't Ojii-sama only a normal human? Though seeing the display of power earlier, I didn't think normal is the right word for it.

"Okay, okay that's enough both of you. We're in the presence of children here, so let's try to act like an adult shall we?" It seems that the Angel has finally finishes eating his cakes as he play the peacemaker between Ojii-sama and the Purple Lady. Wow, this guy must be some awesome person if he able to get Ojii-sama to calm down "Now, perhaps an introduction would be nice yes? After all, some of us still unfamiliar which each other"

That's true I guess, some introduction would be nice….but, is it really okay though?

"Right! Let me start first! My name is Melchizedek, an Angel as you can see for yourself. And the man that you met earlier is Castiel, a fallen angel" As he says this, he brings out his pure white wings in view, I could see Buchou's face gone pale as she hear this guy's introduction.

Huh? Is this person that famous or something?

"Tha-,than….could you possibly be Lady Alice, ma'am?" Buchou ask the purple lady while the lady's eyebrow rises in surprise as she hear Buchou's question "Oh? You know me girl? As expected of the heir of Gremory I guess" With that, the lady begin to introduce herself

"As you have heard, My Name is Alice. A Devil, a pleasure to meet you" As the lady finishes her introduction, I could see that almost my entire friend gone stiff. Huh? Huh? What exactly is going on here?

* * *

-Arth P.o.V-

* * *

Despite almost his entire friend gone frozen. I could see that Issei still have that clueless look on his face. Really now, him not knowing whom Melch Is I can forgive because not many outside angels knew that guy, but a devil not knowing the name Alice? What the hell did that Gremory woman teach him ?

"Oi Issei, don't tell me you don't know who Alice is" As he stared at suddenly being question by me, he gives me a sheepish smile in return while he scratches his head "Hahahaha…..am I suppose to?" Hearing this, I couldn't help but to do a rub my forehead. Really, his attitude is so much like Akari that I wonder if he's somehow a reincarnation of him.

Then again, just since when did Issei turn into devil anyway?

"Listen well Issei, Alice is what you would say…'Executioner' for the devil's race" As I said this, Issei face morphed into surprise "Huh?! An Executioner?!" Hearing my explanation, I can see Alice giving a sigh as she look at me disapprovingly, what, got a problem witch? "Now that wasn't a very nice description" Yeah right, if anything, that description doesn't do enough justice to explain you.

"If anything, I'm more of a guardian for the devils really. Although if the current Satan is any indication, it seems that I wasn't needed after all" Huh, if even Alice acknowledges their strength, it seems that the current Satans are monster after all "At any rate, let me introduce myself once again young devil. My name is Alice, some people also called me The Wonderland's Devil . A member of Four Corners" Tch, damn that woman. Does that last part really necessary to be said? "And Melch here is also a member of the Four" She said this as she point her finger at Melchizedek, while said man give a big smile in return. After Alice do this though I can see by Issei's expression that he got some question.

"Huh? But isn't he an Angel though?" Hearing Issei's question, I can see Alice making a confused face for a second before realization dawn on her "Oh right I forgot. You are new to this thing" As she said this, Alice turned her head as she addresses Rias " Would you mind explaining what Four Corner is to him Girl? After all, he is your subordinate" Not expecting to be addressed, I can see Rias getting flustered for a second before regain her composure and nodding calmly. Huh, the Gremory teach her well "Ah, of course Lady Alice. Now listen well Ise, The Four Corners are-" As she begins to explain what the Four Corner is to Issei, I too begin to reminisce about what exactly the Four Corners is quietly in my mind.

* * *

-Normal P.o.V, Arth's side-

* * *

The Four Corners. It is said that the Four Corners are created after the Great War, in response to the massive death tool that happen during the war. They declare that if one of the three races, that is, The Fallen, The Angels, and The Devil ever goes to near extinction because of war, they shall step in to ensure that it won't happen. Of course, at first they are being ridiculed by this 'Ridiculous' proclamation, but after seeing the power of the Four Corners, the ridiculed immediately stop. Since then, The Four Corners is always regarded as the protector of the three factions, earning the respect (and hate) from the races in all three worlds.

Well, that the 'official' story anyway. In reality, the Four Corners formed long, long, before that. In addition, the member has changed before it 'Officially' born.

The first was Melchizedek,[ The Savior of All Angels]. God's next creation after Michael. While Michael is created to be the Leader of Angels, Melchizedek is created to be a 'Safe Key' in case of anything happens to God. He is different from all angels in that no matter what he does, he will never become a fallen, and his power would grow if God's power should ever decrease. When God died in the Great War, he was the one who activated the Heaven's System as per God's instruction, but make it in such way that Michael and other Seraphs believe that they are the one who activated it. Or at least, that's what he told to Arth, the truth of the matter is still in the dark though. Since The Death of God, Melch is rarely seen in the heaven, preferring to hang out in the Four Corners Base and only appearing when the Angels is in their greatest need.

The Second was Alice,[ The Wonderland's Devil], and [The Greatest Magician of all Realms]. The exact origin of hers is unknown, but even then, she is widely recognized as the oldest demon in existence. Mephisto Pheles said that when he was young, she was already old. The Devil give her the title 'Lady' as a sign of respect, and almost every devil knew that making her furious is one of stupidest way to die. Legend has it that when the Original Four Satans come to her and demand her cooperation in the war, she shows her answer by almost destroying the whole underworld and daring the four to 'demand' something from her again. The priceless expression on their faces is something that Arth wish he can capture. Her Castle is located on the Cocytus, and after the Great War, it became the main base of Four Corners much to Alice's dismay as she rarely get peaceful time since Melch is fond of hanging in there. Alice is also famous for her 'Tea Party' and would sometime visit the 72 pillars territory just for fun,

The Third was Castiel, [The Shield of Fallen]. Arth didn't really know much about him, just some rumor here and there that he occasionally pick in his years of hiding. Considered by many as the youngest member of the Four, nevertheless, he is the most active out of the Four Corners. Particularly when Fallen Angel s involved. Even though that The Member of The Four Corners is basically forced into neutrality, he is considered bias by many. Always trying to help the fallen even if it involves favoring one over another. These behaviors make him hated by other races, but gain him many admirers from The Fallen angels. It even said that from time to time, he would still do many tasks that Azazel asks him in secrecy. Of course. It's all just a rumor.

And The Fourth was-

* * *

"-and that's what The Four Corner is Ise." Rias voice broke Arth from his musing, huh, did he just spaced out? That's unusual. As he regain his bearing from his musing, he notices Alice is smiling at him, but this smile is a genuine one, different from the usual smile that she give. Arth scowl as he averts his gaze from Alice while Alice breaks out into her usual laugh. "Heee…so the four is pretty much the awesome group that doesn't affiliate with any of the faction right?" Once again, Arth face palmed at Issei's description. Though Issei's conclusion pretty much describe The Four, it still weird for him that such group is describe so lightly.

"So…..what such group have to do with Gramps though?" The question that Arth dread finally comes, while Rias herself didn't answer preferring to look at Alice as if waiting for her answer. As if waiting for this question, Alice nod her head to Melchizedek who in response, let out a big smile and clap his hand, bringing everyone attention to him. "Well that's easy! We came to invite him back to the four!"

Silence. The whole room turned into a fricking silence, Arth dimly noted as he felt another headache coming. Really now, he have more headache in the past three days than in the whole 183 years. Well, when he say silent, Arth only mean the devils really. That damn Azazel is still calmly sipping his tea with a knowing smile on his face, not that he's surprised. If anything, Arth would be more surprise if Azazel doesn't know about it, especially after the conversation he had with him earlier in the morning.

"Wait, what?"Oh look, a response, and it comes from his grandson too. Arth give a sighed "Give it a rest already Melch. I don't accept your invitation a thousand years ago and I sure as hell wouldn't accept it now" Hearing Arth's reject his offer doesn't even seems to bother Melchizedek, as he waves his hand "Now, now, don't just dismiss my offer without giving it a consideration Arth. Especially since I haven't give out the why of the 'why did I invite you now' " Even though Melch's face still sporting the same smile as before, Arth know that Melch is serious. A grim appears on Arth's face as he hears this. Melch getting serious is never a good sign, heck, the last time it happen a war happen and the fricking God died!

"Azazel, would you mind taking the kids outside? It seems that us old timers have some catch up to do" Alice's tone held neither forcefulness or command but The Fallen angel know better than to denied this, well, he could always ask Castiel if push come to push.

"Right, come on then kids. Let's give the old timers time to catch up. I recall that you will shortly leave for Underworld right? Best prepare for it then" Although reluctant to comply, Rias and her peerage finally leave the room. They can always ask Azazel sensei later, and beside they do have some matters to do before they can leave to underworld.

As he watched them leave, Arth inwardly sigh. It's going to be a long, long, day,

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Arth immediately gets to the point of the conversation "So, what's the reason Melch ?"

Melch seems silent for a moment, while Alice wait patiently for Melchizedek to finish his thought "First of all, have you heard of the group Khaos Brigade?" As he hears the name Khaos Brigade, Arth scoffed.

"Khaos Brigade? That damn group is the reason why I was forced to get out of my hiding in the first place, so I know a thing or two about those guys" Melch nodded at Arth 's answer, it seems that Melch guess of why did Arth suddenly revealed his power sometimes ago has been right after all. "Then do you know that Ophis is the leader of that group?"

Hearing the name Ophis, Arth entire body froze . Ophis? The Dragon God ?

"It's true Arth, Ophis really is the founder and the leader of that collection of trash" This time Alice is the one who confirmed Melchizedek's word.

"Why?"

The question is definitely what Melch expected Arth to ask as he immediately answer it "To get rid of Great Red from the gap most likely, though I can't say that with absolute certainty"

That answer did not even give Arth a speck of relief, if that all the Khaos Brigade is, Melch wouldn't bother him by being so serious

This time Alice is the one who confirm Arth's suspicion as the word he dreaded to hear come straight from Alice's mouth..

* * *

-Issei's Side-

* * *

As Issei currently standing on the underground station, (He still couldn't believe that such thing is hidden right behind everyone noses ) he couldn't help but think about yesterday event and the news that it brought about his beloved grandpa.

To think that his grandpa is somebody so strong and famous make him really happy for a reason. He didn't really know the exact detail but Azazel –sensei has explained it to him and everyone that Gramps is actually an ex-member of the four. It seems that for some reason he decide to disappear from the group before it makes it official debut, that's why his grandpa is only known to select few people.

As Issei lost on his thought, he doesn't notice the sound of footsteps coming closer to him until it was already close enough. Issei broke out from his thought as he hear somebody called his name "-sei, Oi Issei, stop daydreaming" As he looked at the voice, the object of his thought appear in front of him and he jumped in surprise

"GAAH! Don't surprise me like that gramps!" As Arth watched his grandson jumped in surprise, he could only stare expressionlessly at the idiot who happen to be his grandson as Issei's regained his composure. "It's you who shouldn't be daydreaming in the middle of the road Issei, and I did called you several times"

Realizing his mistake. Issei give a sheepish grin to Art before his eyes widen in surprise "Waiiiittt a minute! How did you able to come here Gramps?!" Issei point his finger at Arth while Arth could only twitch in annoyance as he whack Issei's head with a punch "It's rude to point at other you damn brat!" letting out a small cry of pain, Issei rubbed his head as he try to relief the pain

"And to answer your question, I got here with the help of that witch" As Arth point his thumbs at something behind him (While Issei mutters something that sound suspiciously like 'hypocrite') Issei can see that the blonde haired woman (Alice as if Issei remember correctly) is currently chatting with Buchou.

'Oh right, she is a devil isn't she?'

"Now, I hear that you are going to underworld to get some sort of training right?" Arth's voice brings Issei's attention back to his gramps. He nod to confirm Arth's question while said man face turn into one of the most serious expression Issei ever seen on his grandpa face as Issei unconsciously straighten his back.

"Then let me ask this question Issei. I do not know what the future holds for you but now that you know about all of this, I can safe to say that you will no doubt face many challenges ahead of you. Yet, would you still want to go down to that road?"

Arth's voice held neither judgment nor threat, and even Issei knew that the question his grandpa gives him requires a firm answer and a time he didn't have, but yet, Issei already have his answer

"Of Course I am gramps! After all, I have made many friends right now! How can I possibly leave them now for the sake of living an easy life for myself?" Issei answer Arth's question with such confidence and smile it make even Arth momentarily taken aback. Then, Arth give a smile as he ruffles Issei's hair while Issei gives a big smile in return.

'Really now, he resemble you so much Akari' Arth noted this with an amusement as he take of the necklace he wearing and gives it to Issei who accept it with some puzzlement

"Keep that safe will you? It belongs to Akari after all" As Arth said this, Issei widen his eyes as he looks at the necklace in his hand with some amazement "I will gramps! Thanks!" As Issei said this with a beaming smile in his faces, Arth couldn't help but join Issei in smiling.

"Well then, my business in here is done. Take care Issei" Arth said this as he walked back to where Alice is standing while Issei hear Buchou calling his name. As Issei finally board the train and leave his vision, Arth smile turn into a frown, and then his familiar scowl once again show up in his faces.

"Oh? Back to your usual scowl Arth? Shame really, I prefer your smiling faces over this one" Alice voice hide some amusement as she walk beside Arth while he could only grumble in reply. "Shut it witch" And so, two being walked side by side. One with a scowl etched in his face as he walked with a heavy step. His eyes started to shift into different colors and eventually settled on some grotesque combination of colors , while the other walk with a light step, a smile grace her beautiful face as her long blond hair fluttered in the wind, her golden eyes seems to shine for a moment as she imagine what sort of adventure will they have "Oh, and welcome back [Humanity's Damndest] Arthaval"

* * *

AN: And So this chapter is done! Don't forget to R&R if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well here it is, the next chap of HUMANITY'S MIGHTIEST! Sorry for the wait, I blame all on the exam I have

* * *

-Arth's side, Location: Unknown-

* * *

"Remind me again how do I end up in the mess?" Arth's voice ringing through the night as he dodges the blade of darkness that almost pierced his body, his expression could only be describe as bored even when facing the danger he's currently in. Though calling it a danger is a bit stretching it, considering the way Arth lazily dodges the attacks that come to his way, 'playing' might be more accurate.

A laugh can be heard as Arth complain about the situation he's in, but the darkness covering it make it impossible for any normal being to see who's the owner of the voice " Oh? Are you perhaps, finally gone senile after living so long Arth?" The playful voice of a girl come from behind him, Arth doesn't even need to turn around to guess who is the owner of that playful voice "But do not worry my dear Arth! No matter what states you're in, you will always have my love and attention!" The dramatic tone of her voice only irk Arth more and more as he punch the demon in front of him, effectively knocking her out.

"Shut it you damn witch. " Arth spit into the ground as his face twisted into displeasure. He relax his stance as he sense that the one only one who still regain conscious in the damn area is the damn witch who slowly walking to him, the darkness that covering her slowly fades away as her graceful step and serene smile seems so out of places in considering the hundreds of unconscious body around her.

Hearing Arth calling her witch again, the smile in Alice's face turn into frown as she looks at the man in front of her, her face turn into a pout as she glares at Arth "Really now Arth, must you always call me with that title? That's not the way to treat your lover you know" Alice gently chides Arth as the latter could only scowl and turn his back on her.

"Tch, don't suddenly bring up a dead story out of nowhere Alice"

Hearing Arth reply could only bring laugh for Alice, and as it died down, Alice turn into a serious expression "At any rate, for you to take this much time to defeat these guys is kinda surprising really, considering that they are mostly consisting of lower to middle class devils. Just what did the last thousand years do to you anyway for you to become this weak?" Alice abrupt change of topic didn't even surprise Arth, and although to many people this could consider Alice's remark as an insult, Arth know Alice simply tell the truth.

He of all people knows how out of practice he is and that he needs some work to reach his previous combat capability, not that he going to complain about it. "Considering I hardly had any fight or practice with someone who in the same caliber as Melch or you, it's no surprise really" Alice only nod in response as she adopt a 'thinking pose', that is a pose where he put one finger in her cheeks and close her eyes and tilt her head slightly "Hmmm…..that's make senses" Alice said as she nods her head.

Arth look at the woman who nodded her head with a serious expression on her face, he couldn't help but sigh, even after a thousand years Alice personality is still the same as when he met her for the first time.

"Oi you, don't daze off like a moron. Don't you have something to do with these guys?" As Arth point his thumbs at the hundreds of unconscious body around him, Alice snap off from her thinking poses as she glares at Arth once again "How rude! I, Lady Alice certainly didn't 'Daze off like a moron' like you crudely say!" Arth only waves his hand at Alice's protest as he faces her with indifferent face, seemingly not to care about her response .

"Yeah, yeah, yeah , whatever" Hearing Arth backhand response as he walk away from only make Alice frown deeper and then, after she's sure that Arth wouldn't notice it, a small smile show up on Alice's face as she remember a certain conversation that she had a long, long ago 'Just like the old times' As she reminisce about the past. She then quickly snap her finger and run after Arth, the smile never leaving her face as she reach her Arth and stands side by sides, as Arth's face is in his usual, scowling mode. Then the two figure walk away, leaving the hundreds unconscious body in their leave, but if one looks at it, darkness begin to appear in the ground, swallowing all the body in the area.

* * *

-Issei's side, Location: Underworld-

* * *

Ahh…..the underworld mountain, although some would say that the mountain is dangerous, with those vicious animal and devils who decide to become hermit in there, it was nonetheless a beautiful place. Of course, Issei who is currently running for his dear life and shouting as loud as he can, is completely unaware of all this.

Boooommm! The sound of trees flying, rocks crumbled, and explosion echoes throughout the mountain as Melchizedek and Tannin lets out a light orb and breath of fires respectively

And among all this, Issei could only dodges and running for his life "Someone help meeeee!"

'Just how did I end up in this mess?! ' As Issei think this, he remembered how it all begin

-Flashback-

"So because of Arth's request, I'll also help you in your training Issei-chan!" As Melch said this with a thumbs up, the people around him stare at him dubiously, especially the more experienced devil who knows just who exactly Melch is, Azazel only let out a sigh at this though.

"Come now, if you want to do something like this, the least you can do is contact me before hand. Making training plan is not that easy you know?" As Azazel complains, Melch could only laugh while muttering an apology.

And among all this, poor Issei could only let out a dumbfounded expression

Then, he suddenly snaps off the dumfounded state as he realizes that this is HIS training they talk about "Huuhhh? Wait, don't I get say in this?"

"Of course not Issei" Azazel and Melch said this in perfect sync. Issei let out a sweatdrop as he heard this "Of all things you both could agree, you choose this one?!"

Both Azazel and Melch give him a big smile, and if Issei look at Tannin's face, he would be able to see that he too, have a big grin in his faces.

Seeing the grin on both of their faces, Issei thinks that going to underworld might not be such a good idea after all.

-FLASBACK END-

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! THIS IS NOT TRAINING! THIS IS TORTURE!" As the daily, dodge-the-hell-out-or-suffer-the-consequences training finally finished, Issei screams the word with the last bit of his strength to both Tannin and Melch, tears forming in his eyes as Melch only laugh while Tannin snort at him.

Issei is currently laying on the ground, his body is suffering an injuries all over the places and the shirt he wear now reduced into nothing more than a tattered shirt "Boy if I really want to get serious, the fire I shoot at you would be ten times worse than the one I'm using now. A charcoal is what you will become if you ever get hit by it."

Tannin then glance at Melch, as if eying the angel beside him "And don't get me started on him, if HE ever get serious, this underworld might not survive it" Issei jaw's drop as he hear Tannin's proclamation, he knew that Melch-san is strong, but is he really that strong?!

"Ehhhh….Ossan, if you don't mind me asking just how strong you and Melch-san are?" Tannin eyebrow rose at the nickname Issei have for Melchizedek but decide to ignore it "Well, I often been said to be Maou-class in term of raw power" Shocked filled Issei face as his face started to lose its color, then he point an accusatory finger at Tannin "SEE?! What's up with that 'Maou level' talk?! I'm really going to die you know?!"

Issei then turn at Melch and once again, point his finger at him "And why does Melch-san is here?! Isn't the point of this training is to train me at Dragon Training? There isn't really any reason for him to be here hurling light bomb at me you know?! "

Seeing Issei frustrated faces only serve as further amusement to Melch, "Oh? Is that really okay with you Ise-chan?"

Although a little bit confused about what Melch really mean, Issei vigorously nodded, that ball of light really hurt! Of course it would be okay if Melch-san weren't here!

"Weeelllll okay then! Seeing that I didn't have anything to do at the moment, I suppose I can share some your 'incident' that happen during your rating game with that phoenix guys"

Hearing Melch's parting word froze Issei's entire body as he remembering his Rating Game with Ravel. Does….does Melch-san means that particular incident where he tore off the clothes off the beautiful girl with that beautiful breast?! Seeing the smirk on Melch's face Issei only confirm his suspicion.

This, this guy is EVIL! Just how did guy like him turn out to be Angel?! Isn't Angel supposed to be loving and kind?! So why the hell did he's not?!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait Melch-san! Don't go! I'm only joking! I need you here!" Issei immediately stop Melch from trying to leave. Sure that the ball of light is really wreaking his body and almost kill him but if Gramps know that incident, this training would be a slap on the wrist compare to the punishment his gramps would bring to him.

Seeing the comedy act that is happening right in front of him, Tannin could only give a sigh.

Melchizedek let out a laugh seeing Issei's face which has lost all of its color. Really, coming to here might be the best thing he ever do in the past hundred years with all the amusement that Arth's grandson bring to him. He really should give Arth thanks and buy him a drink when he meets him.

"At any rate Ise-chan, I'm not here to simply playing around with you, you know? I'm here to make sure you are used to facing against Light Based attack" This information make Issei's ear twitch as he stare at Melch dubiously.

"What's with the looks? You don't believe me?" At Melch question, Issei nod.

"Well yeah. I mean, how did throwing ball of light at me suppose to build a resistance against it?" At this, Melch is the one who give a sigh, really now this kid. However, this time, it's Tannin the one who answered it

"He means Sekiryuutei kid, is that he will attack you with Light attack to make your body get used to it, so if another angel use Light attack against you, you won't be so shocked" At Tannin's explanation, Issei give a slow nod. 'Huh, so this kid has some brain after all'.

"But if it really okay though? Doesn't Melch-san supposed to be a neutral side?" At this Melchizedek only, wave his hand "Ehhhh…don't worry about it. This is a request from an old friend after all"

As they finish their talking Azazel, come to visit Issei, bringing two lunchboxes that no doubt bring tears to Issei's eyes

* * *

-Arth Side, Location: Unknown-

* * *

"So is this it?" The voice echoes throughout the dimly lighted room, a gate made of unknown material stand before Arth and Alice, preventing them to move further into their journey. "This is it" Alice's confirm Arth question.

Seeing the mighty gate that stand before him, Arth gives a sigh "Really now, this is the gate that The Dragon God made? Doesn't seems that strong to be honest"

Alice gives Arth a flat look as she hear Arth's comment at the gate

"You do realize that the so called not-that-strong gates with all of its ridiculous Anti devil, Anti Gods, and Anti Angel spells and the freaking Dragon God power you speaking have keep me, Melch, and Karna for more than a while?" At this, Arth is the one who in turn to give her a flat look.

"And how many of you three have used your [Ultimate]?" Alice turns her gaze from Arth's stare, a blush seems to appear in her faces "We, well, none of us" Arth give her a superior smirk at Alice confession while Alice blush turn into anger. "Oh wipe that damn smirk from your face Arth. You know that If even one of us uses our [Ultimate] the earth wouldn't even be standing right now!"

"And someone help us if Melch decided to use that damn [Armageddon] here. Not only Earth would be nothing more than dust, even we would be dust!" Alice adds.

'Well, Alice do have a point' Arth wryly thought. The last things he wants to see is Melch decide to use his Ultimate. The last time he use it the 10 levels of hell become nine, and all of the Fours experience their first near death experience.

Of courses when the fours have recovered, Him, Alice and Karna decide to give Melchizedek his second near death experience

Shaking his head at the memories of the past, Arth begin to prepare himself to destroy the gate in front of him.

Seeing Arth stance, Alice face turn into a full-blown smile "Aaahhh, after so long. Will I finally able to see it again Arth?"

Arth only give her a scowl in response "Shut it Alice. [Final Seal: RELEASE]" Then once again, a massive burst of energy come from Arth's body, and his eyes change into a mix of millions color, signifying his seal being release.

Alice didn't blink as she prepares herself to once again, seeing it in action. Arth's [Ultimate] or perhaps, it might be more accurate to says that it was [THE MILLIONS SOUL] [ULTIMATE]

Arth's place his left foot behind his right , as if he's preparing to lunge at someone, he then raise his right hand, as he clenched his fist, and at last, he begin his chants

"None shall withstand the might of Millions humans. The Spear I Create shall pierce even dream, [Frekiguel]"

And as he finishes that, Arth disappear from Alice's view and she heard a loud sound. It happens in an instant, not evens her, one of the strongest devils alive, was able to see Arth's movement.

She then looks at the gate, and in the middle of it, Arth's hand can be seen sunk into the gates, deep cracks appear in the gate. The Gate, which supposed to defend against any kind of attack now have a hole in the middle of it, and an ever-growing crack appear in it.

Arth then yanked his right arm from the gate, and he give a light tap on the gates with his left hand. And slowly, the mighty gates fall backward.

Then Arth turn his gazes at Alice, "Now, shall we continue our journey?" And with a resounding 'BOOM' the gates has finally fallen.

* * *

AN: Won't be able to updated for a while cause I got a final test to do and Entrance test to do, wish me luck! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, here is the next chap for Humanity's Strongest! Sorry for the wait, I'm currently on my Final test right now so update will be difficult to achieve in the next 2 months. I'll try my best though. That said, Enjoy!

* * *

-Time:? Location:?-

* * *

It was a strangely quiet scene that bothers the man as he continues to walk in the Great hall.

His eyes darting around the corner and his hand gripping the spear tightly, as if waiting for the enemy to swoop down on him

And yet nothing happen

As he continues to walk in silence, he begins to reminisce just how a lowly Knight such as him ended up in here.

The Great Hall, a place reserved only for the Kings and his family. A Place, where if one step in carelessly, could end up by getting their head chop off.

And yet here he is, walking around in peace.

No guard or patrol nor a single soul bother him, a mere Knight who by all account, should have his head hanged and his body burned off for daring to step in such a holy place.

As the Knight chuckle at his thought, he suddenly ceases his walk.

Before him, a mighty door stand proud and tall separating him from his goal. The Knight takes a deep breath, and slowly opens the door.

And what awaits him is a figure of woman in white, smiling a sincere smile as she look up at the Knight, her eyes are full of warm even if the blood in her faces hides the madness inside her.

She slowly opens her mouth to greet the Knight

"Hello, my dear Arth"

And The Knight was swallowed by a pool of blood.

* * *

-HUMANITY'S STRONGEST-

* * *

How many months have it been? Even Arth himself didn't know as he continues to walk in this deep underground where light itself couldn't penetrate.

The dark underground is filled with an eerie aura, any normal human would be empty their stomach in a second if they spend even one minute in this place.

Well, Arth was a normal human but he's used to sort of thing like this.

To be honest, this isn't the first time he walk for months in the underground without sunlight and Arth doubt that this would be the last time he done this.

"That said….why exactly are you here, Karna?"

Arth dry voice is directed at the white haired man walking beside him, while the white haired man could only give Karna a quizzical look.

"Hm? To replace Alice as your 'partner' of course. Didn't you hear what Alice said earlier?"

Many people could mistake Karna's quizzical looks and voice as a genuine confusion, not Arth though. He has known Karna long enough to know that Karna is just messing with him.

Not too long ago, Alice leaves using her magic after saying that she got some sort of 'Party' to hold, promising Arth that she'll send a replacement for Arth's partner.

Knowing her though, the 'party' probably refers to some sort of unholy combination befitting the name of [Wonderland's Devil].

Imagine his surprise that the supposedly replacement turn out to be Karna, the Last member of the four, Son of Sun God Himself.

Arth gives a sigh as he look Karna, even after a thousand years of not meeting him, Karna looks just exactly the same as he first saw him.

The Lanky man still has his white untamed hair, which seems to point in every direction and is still donned in his golden armor of his.

Which, considering that the armor is practically fused into his body, is not that surprising.

Well, the same could be said for all the original member of the Four of course. None of them had shown any sign of aging.

Arth because he technically hasn't age at all, Melchizedek because of the Bible God, Alice because of magic, and Karna….well, he's a god,

"Still the same as ever eh , Karna?"

Hearing Arth's remark only bring a smile to Karna's face

"The same could be said to you Arth"

At this, even Arth couldn't keep a smirk growing in his face as Arth begin to turn into full-blown laughter, which is joined by Karna, their voices echoing throughout the darkness of the tunnel as they shared in jokes that only the two of them know .

As the laughter died down, the two men look at each other face, as if they are meeting an old friend who hasn't seen each other for a long time.

"That said…you certainly rise up to the rank Karna, from being merely the[ Son of Sun God] into the [Sun God] himself"

This time Karna is the one who give a sigh to Arth, while the latter trying to hide his smirk.

" You forgot the [Temporarily] part there Arth. Why Father decide to take a vacation at a times like this will always be mystery"

As Arth about to reply this, a deep rumble could be heard from ahead of them. The ground begins to shake as that something begins to closing down at the two of them.

"Well, looks like that's our target" At Karna's nonchalant voice, Arth put a familiar scowl back in his face

"About damn time. I was just getting bored"

As he said that, a familiar color begins to appear on Arth's eyes, as he look at Karna who suddenly have a spear in his hand.

The smile on Karna's face tells Arth all he need to know.

"Let's go then, I think that snake skin would be a good present for my grandson"

* * *

Cocytus , underworld's deepest part and home to undoubtedly many, many, dangerous and rare creatures.

Many being of multiple races makes it home here, well, there is also some who is imprisoned here so the word 'prison' can also be applied here.

Among all this dangerous beings and Creatures, a castle stood tall and proud.

A castle, which manages to distinct itself from surrounding area, by being virtually unharmed despite the obvious sign of danger around it.

Well, to call it a castle might be an exaggeration if you compare it to the likes of Gremory's which, in comparison, have a castle too big for its own good, but anybody who dare to call it anything but is few and between, and never in the presence of the owner of the Castle.

Who is the owner of the castle you may ask?

The answer would be quite obvious, if you think about it for a second.

Which, among the Devils, would be stupid enough to build a home in such a dangerous place? Where dangers lurk in every corner and ready to kill anyone who disturbs it?

The answer is-

"Alice!"

The obviously cheerful and chirpy voice brought a tick to the blond devil.

Her face turn into a scowl that is so familiar one might mistake it for a scowl in the face of certain Oldest Human.

"What is it _**now **_Melch?"

Even though Alice's voice carry enough resentment and hatred that can make even the strongest Maou tremble in terror, The Mechanized Angel in front of him seems to be oblivious to it if the happy-go-lucky expression in his face is any indication

"Is the preparation done yet?"

With that question, something snaps on Alice's mind. As she slowly turns to Melchizedek, her eyes hidden by her long blonde haired as an aura of darkness start to gather around here

"For the thousand times since you first asked that question_**. . . . .YET !**_"

With that last shout, a minor earthquake happen in the area and all surrounding creature flee in haste, lest they are caught in one of the {Wonderland's Devil] tantrum

And Melchizedek who decide to ignore all of this, nod his head and said with a smile

"Okay!"

And with a light step and an innocent expression befitting the name of Angel, Melchizedek exits the room. Humming all the way while leaving bewildered Alice behind him.

As Alice stare at the figure of retreating angel, something in Alice's head finally break,

"_**GAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

With that shout, a part of castle is blown of that day, and if one listens carefully, the sound of a Laugh can be heard echoing throughout the castle.

* * *

"What exactly happen in here?"

The voice of the fallen angel no doubt held some amazement in it as he stares at the missing part of castle in front of him.

Indeed, even the usually stoic fallen angel can't help but feel surprised as he wonder just who exactly manage to damage the Four's HQ, and Alice's home.

"Don't ask"

Even though Alice voice is still even and calm, Castiel manage to detect a masked frustration behind it that promise pain to someone willing to go against her word.

Castiel wisely keep his mouth shut and not question it. Hey, he may be the strongest Fallen there is, but even he has no desire to go against [The Devourer of Underworld]

"On another note, it seems Karna and that Arth guy manage to complete their mission"

The abrupt change of topic did not go unnoticed by either of them, but none of them willing to point it out and decide just go with the flow.

"No surprise there, even if the opponent is a failed experiment of The Dragon God, the two of them is member of the Four"

At this, Castiel's eyebrow raise as he heard an interesting bit of information from Alice.

" A Failed experiment?" Alice nod at the fallen angel

"Yup. It seems that a member of Khaos Brigade did some experiment using Ophis's power" Alice then turn to Castiel, a frown appearing in her face

"Not like that damn snake going to notice it of course" Though crude, Castiel find himself nodding at Alice's word.

It's true, for anyone else the loss of such power won't go unnoticed. But for someone with a power like Ophis? Castiel wouldn't even be surprise if the missing energy were immediately replaced by a new one.

"No matter though, it's good that those two has finished their mission" At this, Alice face gain a mischievous smirk as she snap her hand,

At once, multiple letters appear in the sky and all of them immediately spread throughout the sky.

Castiel didn't even bat an eye at the sight, such thing is common occurrence after all

"So, even though you got problem, it finally finished huh?" Instead of answering Castiel's question, Alice smirk turn into full-blown smile

"Send the invitation! Invite all the promising rookies! Prepare the food and Build the Arena! Let's begin the Mad Tea Party!"

* * *

The Underworld is currently on an uproar.

People buzzing left and right and street filled with people constantly chatting about the announcement that they have just heard.

Indeed, it seems that Lady Alice has decided to once again hold the legendary 'Tea Party'.

Why did a simple tea party can be considered a legendary and create such a ruckus you may ask?

Well, the last time a tea party happen is just right after the end of the Great War. Lady Alice invites all the important people that involved in the war to tell them an announcement.

They either stop the massive killing on both side or face the consequences

Of course, many people who are sick of the war would gladly accept it but their pride couldn't simply accept the total stranger demand who appear out of nowhere

This is when the Four Corners made its first appearances.

The appearances of four individual from four different races who hold the God-class power quickly change the situation.

Well, suffice to say that all 3 races is intimidated to submission in that 'Tea Party', so you have to excuse them if they are kind of curious about what will happen in the next 'Tea Party'.

So, the question in everyone mind is this: What will happen and who will be invited?

* * *

While the underworld is having an uproar, the same can't be said at the human world, more specifically, the Occult club of Kuoh Academy.

That said, for one Issei Hyoudou, this situation might perhaps be one of the most dangerous situation he ever experienced in his entire life.

More so than even his fight against the evil god Loki, or even his fight again Sairaorg Bael.

What exactly is the situation he's facing you say?

Well, it all started when his grandfather, Arth, come back from his long trip that Issei told he don't need to know.

At first, his Grandfather told some praises for him for being able to fight against all thing that happen in the past few months.

Those part literally the best thing that ever happens to Issei that day. Even more than the fact that he got to see both Buchou's and Akeno-senpai's oppai at the same time

But then, his grandfather reaches the part where Issei invent a technique to destroy girl's clothes and having power from breast.

Needless to say, that part is the worst part that happens today.

So this is how Issei find himself fighting for his life against his grandfather in this unholy one-sided beat down that he called 'Training'

-Issei's pov-

GAAAHHHHH!

With that scream, I somehow manage to dodge another strike from grandfather's arm.

Seriously, why did I always end up fighting an incredibly strong guy all by myself?!

Not only that but why did I have to fight Grandfather of all people?!

"Oi Issei. Don't tell me you're going to dodge all day. Sooner or later I'm going to hit you, you know"

I knew about that already dear Grandfather! Seriously, I'm already at my limit for using the Illegal Move Trident so much and Grandfather didn't even looks tired at all!

[It seems that we're in a quite situation right, partner?]

You don't have to tell me thaattt!

As another attack come from Grandfather, I manage once again dodge it thanks to the speed of the Welsh Sonic Boost Knight.

But if this keep up, I'm sure that the outcome would be obvious

'Ddraig! Let's bet it all on Queen Promotion!'

[Right!]

[CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION!]

As my scale mail once again change its shape, I can see that Grandfather looks surprised for a moment before quickly regain his composure

See?! Even Grandfather know how awesome this form is!

"So, that's your strongest form eh Issei? Very well then, allow me to show you mine"

My entire body immediately freezes as I heard that.

Eh? EEEEHHHHH?!

"[Final Seal Release: Millions upon Millions]"

And once again I can see aura starting to gather around Grandfather's body. Grandfather then looks at me with a small smile in his faces

"Shall we finish it in one strike then, Issei?"

As if knowing my thought, Grandfather suddenly propose that to me. Seeing that I couldn't exactly stay in this form for so long, I nod at Grandfather

"Very well then. Come Issei"

With that, I trade a final blow to end this so-called training

* * *

-Humanity's Strongest-

* * *

As Issei lose his conscious after receiving Arth's last attack, the latter couldn't help but clutch his stomach.

Arth stood in silence for a second before muttering to himself with a voice low enough so that only he can hear it

"Heh….you really have gotten stronger Issei"

As Issei's blond haired friend use her sacred gears to make sure Issei is okay, Arth begin to walk as the wound on his stomach heal itself.

The red haired devil look at Asia for a second to confirm Issei's health. When the Blond haired devil nod at her, Rias turn her attention to Issei's 'Grandfather'

"Grandfather….may I ask what exactly are you here?"

Raising an eyebrow at being called grandfather by the girl, Arth turn his attention at th girl

"Grandfather?"

Realizing her mistake, Rias face turn red for a second before coughing to hide it

Shrugging at Rias's attic, Arth simply throw a letter to Rias that she easily catches

"There" With that Arth once again continue his walk to god's know where, leaving bewildered Rias behind

Shaking her head at the weird man Issei call 'Grandfather', Rias open the letter given to her by Arth.

As she read the content of her letter, her face quickly turn into a shock as she widen her eyes

'To Whom it may concern. Lo and behold, be amaze and be grateful!

You, the receiver of this letter, have been officially invited by us The Four Corners to attend 'The Tea Party!'

The Party will be held next week and located in Cocytus, the deepest part of underworld and home to the Great Lady Alice herself!

Come and enjoy the party as you, the receiver of this letter, will be one of the people who will hear a very important announcement from us The Four Corner

Note: The receiver of this letter can bring max 5 person as their escort'

"Akeno?"

"Yes ?"

"Told Asia-chan and the other to get ready to go to the underworld. We got party to attend"

* * *

AN: WEELLLLLLLL, finally finish the chap! Not my best one i admit. As usual, don't forget to R&R!


End file.
